


The Biggest = The Strongest

by Zumberge



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Inflation, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: Cirno is Cirno, which means she's stupid and gullible.  Yukari is Yukari, which means she's scheming and enjoys playing with others.  Fetish fanfics are... well, you know.





	The Biggest = The Strongest

The aqua-haired fairy hovered in the air, suspended half by magic and half by the thick, slowly beating insect-like wings of ice floating near her back. Putting one hand on her hip, she pointed at the intruder. "Hey! This is my territory! No dumb shrine maidens allowed!"

The shrine maiden, in response, threw a rectangular paper charm at the fairy. The charm hit her square in the forehead, exploding into a scintillating runed barrier that sent her flying ass over teakettle, tumbling to a stop several dozen yards away.

 

*****

 

The fairy flew up to the height of the incoming intruder and opened her mouth to speak, managing to get out a "hold it r-" before being bowled over a by a black and white blur on a broom trailing multicolored stars.

 

*****

 

"Well!" the fairy exclaimed. "If it isn't the vampire's human maid! If you want to get through here, you'll have to beat me!" She paused, glancing around her. The air was filled with quite a few more knives than she remembered there being a second ago.

 

*****

 

Cirno the ice fairy had many problems, and those problems probably had names, but she couldn't remember most of them. She knew what they looked like, however, which was the important part. They refused to give her any respect for being the strongest fairy in Gensokyo, and with how they constantly beat her so easily, they probably cheated as well. So she sat on a crudely-built chair of ice beside the lake, turning the whole of her intellect towards plotting their defeat. Unfortunately, since "strongest" is by no means synonyomous with "smartest," all of these plans were some variation on frontal attacks while shouting.

While debating the merits of running at them and screaming versus screaming then running at them, a thin horizontal seam spread across reality and, as it opened, a demure woman with long golden hair and an elaborate purple dress leaned out, holding a folded fan in her gloved hand as she rested on the lip of the opening. "You look busy."

Cirno knew her name; she was too important to forget. "Yukari." Then, nearly forgetting what she had been thinking about, she said, "I can't talk. I need to figure out how to beat that stupid shrine maiden."

"Oh?" Yukari looked genuinely amused. Most who met her knew how bad this was.

She pushed herself out of her chair, stomping around. "She keeps winning and I don't know why!"

"Is that so." She gestured with her fan. "Perhaps you'd like a hint."

She pouted. "No, I can do it." A few seconds of thought later her expression softened. "Okay."

"Very well. You're aware of the size of the average fairy, as well as how tall you are in comparison, yes?" She gestured from Cirno's head to her toes; she was built like a human in her late teens and large for a fairy, but still short, barely coming in at four and a half feet.

"Yes?"

"Good. You're stronger than other fairies, but the shrine maiden and magician, among others, are larger and stronger than you. Do you disagree?"

She thought for a minute. "No."

"Good. Now, doubtless you've seen about the oni who stays at the shrine. She can effortlessly throw boulders over the horizon and uproot trees. Would you say she is stronger or weaker than the shrine maiden."

"Stronger! A lot stronger."

"Is she larger?"

"She can make herself bigger." There was a moment of silence before Cirno expression turned to one of stunned surprise, then her jaw slowly went slack as a faraway look appeared in her eyes; onlookers could have only assumed that she was experiencing nothing short of divine revelation. "Bigger things are stronger!"

"So therefore..."

"To get stronger I need to get bigger!" A beat. "How do I get bigger?"

"Allow me." With a gesture, Yukari opened another gap in the fabric of reality, and a small metal cylinder with a hose ending in a strange bulb fell out in front of Cirno. "Simply use this and you can be as big as you want."

Cirno picked it up and stared at it, awestruck.

"You don't know how to use it, do you."

"No."

Yukari waved her over. "Bring it here." The fairy did as she was told, passing it over. "Now turn around and bend over." Again, she did as she was told, and Yukari lifted the hem of her dress before wedging the plug into place in her backside, eliciting a yelp of surprise from Cirno. Then, with a twist, she opened the valve on the tank, letting her dress drop.

Cirno turned, the tank dangling down to her ankles. "What happens now?"

Yukari pointed to the fairy's midsection as her clothes began to pull taut across it. "That does."

She looked down at herself as her stomach bulged, pressing her hands against it. There was a sense of fullness as she grew, which she could only assume was what power felt like. As she cradled her growing gut she felt the fullness spread, and her dress tightened across her backside as it swelled, holding the plug firm in place. As she moved one hand to touch her rear she heard a quiet hissing. "What's that sound?"

"Power, obviously." She smiled in her uniquely inscrutable way. "One kind of it, at least."

"Wow!" Cirno cupped her chest, breasts filling her hands. "I'm really strong now!"

"Really now. Then I suppose..." She slowly and casually stretched out a hand towards the tank. "...that I could turn this off."

Cirno spread her legs, a task made easier by her growing thighs forcing them apart, and put her hands on her hips, a task made harder by their new thickness making her arms harder to bend. "Wait a minute! If I need to be the strongest, I need to be the biggest!"

"You certainly -are- taller," Yukari remarked. It was not a lie; Cirno was growing up as well as out, now standing at a little more than five feet.

"But a lot of humans are still taller than me, and that drunk oni is way bigger than this! At this rate I'm going to be here for -hours!-"

Yukari feigned exasperation. "Well, if you really want, I could make things go a bit faster."

Cirno nodded vigorously, her chin bumping against the tops of her breasts. "Faster is better!"

"Very well." She extended a gloved hand, the fabric of reality parting in front of it as it disappeared into a gap in space, reappearing behind Cirno and the tank dangling from her. Grasping the valve, she gave it several twists. It was purely a ceremonial gesture; there was another, similar opening inside of the tank leading to a large, pressurized part of the world, and with a thought she had made it take up the entirety of the tank's insides. But she had acquired a taste for theatrics centuries ago, and if it didn't amuse others, at least it amused herself.

Cirno's eyes went wide as air blasted into her. All at once her body swelled dramatically, arms and legs shooting out to the sides with enough force to send her into the air. She floated back down, bouncing on her backside before rolling back to what would have been a standing position were her limbs not thick cones. "I'm getting bigger!" Her breasts and backside flattened into low curves as her body grew rounder. "I'm going to be the biggest!" Her arms and legs smoothed out into low domes, limited to a few degrees of movement as she waved her hands and feet. "I'M GONNA BE THE STRONGEST!"

Yukari watched, amused, as the fairy rapidly grew, her head slowly disappearing beyond the curve of her belly and breasts. She doubled in size, then doubled again, her head first reaching height of the trees near the lake shore, then surpassing them. Larger she swelled, laughing loudly, her wings growing by proxy, slowly beating before she took to the air.

"Well," she said, sliding back into the opening in space, "let's see how this pans out."

 

*****

 

The ice fairy didn't move far, but as she grew her presence became known to more and more of the inhabitants of Gensokyo. The first was the gate guard of the mansion in the center of the lake, who wondered about the odd, floating blue and white ball that was taller than the mansion itself. The second was a reclusive puppeteer in the forest, looking out her window and catching sight of a huge object eclipsing the sun. The third was the entire human village, cast in shadow as a massive yet all too familiar and quietly hissing object hovered overhead, headed towards the Hakurei shrine and continuing to grow larger, and larger.

 

*****

 

"RED-WHITE!" a young-sounding voice boomed. "COME ON OUT!"

Reimu recognized the voice immediately as Cirno's, or more colloquially, "that idiot fairy's." Standing up from her seat on the floor, she picked up her gohei and a handful of charms, prepared for another fight she didn't want to fight but had to in the slim chance that she would eventually learn her lesson. Stepping outside, she looked around for her, then looked up, and up, and up.

The first word that came to Reimu's mind to describe Cirno was "round." Somehow her frame had become nearly spherical, with shallow curves where her limbs and breasts would be and a belly that took up practically everything else. Her hands were plump and sausage-like, her feet were out of view but likely followed suit, and her face was puffy-cheeked, round-nosed, and full-lipped. Even her ice wings had succumbed to whatever force caused this, their sharp edges having given way to long oval shapes.

The second word was "huge." Cirno was huge; there was simply no other way to put it. Her mouth was easily wide enough to swallow the shrine whole, her head towering over her, and it was easily the smallest thing about her. The forest in front of the shrine was completely in her shadow, countless acres cast in darkness. Reimu looked up, attempting to gauge her size; her body simply curved out, then back out of view, reaching up so far in the sky that clouds parted around her. Though the shrine was on a high hill, a massive swath of Gensokyo was obscured from view by the grossly overgrown body of a single fairy who, judging from her smug expression, was entirely aware of it.

"So -now- who's the strongest?" Cirno said. "You think you can push -me- around now that I'm the biggest in Gensokyo? Well why don't we fight, huh? I know you know you think you're going to lose, but maybe you should so you'd know how it feels! Or maybe I should just wait a little while until I'm -even bigger- than this?"

After a few seconds of incredulous, deadpan staring, Reimu pointed her gohei at her. "Evil-Sealing Needle."

 

*****

 

When asked by other fairies what happened after that, Cirno would laugh and reply that such a weak attack couldn't possibly hurt the strongest fairy in Gensokyo and that, in response, Cirno blew Reimu halfway across the landscape, flattened her shrine, and destroyed much of the surrounding forest to boot.

It was not technically a lie.


End file.
